A Captains Love for the Swords
by KarouUchiha
Summary: Luffyko and Zoro and the rest of the straw hat crew are trying to achieve their dreams but can a love come out of their time together and have dreams that they never would even imagine or will it never come true and will die trying to achieve it. Fem Luffy X Zoro
1. Captains embarrassment Pervy fish unite!

Hello readers this is a Fem!Luffy X Zoro story. This is set when Luffy aka Luffyko is a 18 year old woman and Zoro is a 19 year old man. And I wanna give the biggest thanks to my friend and contributor to this story WhatifStoryTeller she's the best! Now lest start the chapter. P.S I'm not going to add Franky and Brook

It's the middle of summer for the Straw Hat Pirates and Nami and Sanji thought it was a good idea to go Onsen. It's a resort island with beautiful forests where people go to relax and unwind and they don't care who you are as long as you have money. And some how Nami convinced Luffyko to wear a bikini that was 'different' than what she would usually wear. And Sanji was the happiest perv in the world to his girlfriend in a bikini and stare and not have her kill him for it.

"Come Luffyko let's get out of the changing room." Nami said and was wear a bikini with stars on the right breast and a stitching like pattern on the left one and it barely cover her boobs and a yellow orange bikini bottom that matched her top she was trying to get Luffyko out of the changing room who was kinda skeptical about the bikini she was basically forced to wear by there navigator.

"Um Nami, how about you go and I'll change into my regular top and swim shorts and not this one ok?" Luffyko asks really hoping that she will let her.

"No Luffyko I told you before that if you want me to keep your secret about all of the food you've been eating in the middle of the night for the past week you would have to wear this. So get your ass out of that dressing room before I pull you out and drag you to the beach! Do I make my self clear?!" She was getting mad at her captain.

"Ok fine!" Luffyko came out and was blushing. She was wearing a dark red bikini top with the Jolly Rogers with the Straw hat that she always wears and its on her left breast and the bottoms were also dark red it was kinda like Nami's but a different design and color and was two sizes too small and showed off her big boobs and she's also wearing her straw hat. "Nami I look really stupid I should just wear my regular suit. I mean I don't think this..." She's gesturing to the skimpy bikini. "Is a really good look for me. And my boobs keep moving and I feel like there going to pop out if this thing and it's really bothering me." She was staring to beg Nami to let her change into her other swim suit.

"Ok fine you can change into another swim suit, the bag I brought is over their." She said pointing to the bag by the door and while Luffyko went to pick it up Nami kicked her out the door and Luffyko feel into Zoro who took him to the ground. And Luffy didn't realize this. And sat on Zoro's chest thinking it was the ground.

"Ouch! Nami what the FUCK! Why'd you kick me!" Luffyko said and was rubbing butt because it hurt from the kick Nami gave her. And Zoro was as red as Luffyko bikini.

"Don't blame me it's not my fault." Nami was laughing. "You were the one that wouldn't come out so I gave you a little push." Nami said with an evil grin on her face. "And you might wanna look we're your sitting on or who your sitting on." She was still listening to what Nami just said.

"What are you talking about..." Then Luffyko turned around and saw that she was sitting on his broad, muscular chest and he was wearing a dark green pair of swim trunks and his face was red. "Ah!, Oh Zoro I'm SOOO sorry I-I didn't see you and and Nami pushed me! I'm just really sorry!" Luffyko was rambling about how sorry she was and was also red as Zoro was and still is.

"It's fine Luffyko don't worry about." Zoro said calmly trying really hard because he could not get over how sexy she looked in that bikini, but to some miracle he was staying calm and not freaking out to badly, Nami noticed this and said.

"You two better get off each other or people are gonna think you two are doing something your not suppose to do." Nami said looking kinda happy.

"What do you mean Nami?" Luffyko said still embarrassed.

"Oh nothing, come on you guys the others are waiting for us!." Nami said and started to walk to the other members of the crew.

"Ok," Luffyko said and rubbed her head only to discover that it her precious hat was gone. "Hey where did my hat go?" Luffyko said and the hatcwas across Zoro's head by a few inches." Oh their it is." The rubber girl was saying. And she was still on Zoro but at that moment she reached over to grab her hat but it was a little to far away so she moved closer to Zoro and reached it only to accidentally put her massive cleavage into his face. And then when she got her hat she got up from Zoro and said. "Come on Zoro let's go!" Said stated and grabbed Zoro's hand pulling him up and to the group.

*"Damn it! I almost lost control when I saw Luffy in this bikini and when she was on top of me didn't really help at all." He was staring at her, but she didn't notice it. *Crap get a grip on your self! Your staring to act like the PlayBoy cook!*" Zoro thought and was blushing.

*" I'm ssoo embarrassed right now! I fell on top of Zoro! And he was so mad that he was red." Luffyko thought to herself and mad that she stayed on him for a while. *"But on the plus side." She turned her head only to see Zoro and he didn't look mad at her which made her smile and blush a bit. *" He doesn't look angry at all right now , and in glad but I'm still going to get even with Nami for kicking me out the door earlier.*" she thought with a smile and then she realized that she is wearing the swim suit that Nami wanted to to wear and her fade turned really red.

"Luffyko are you alright?" Asks Zoro his rubbery captain

"Hm, oh yeah I'm totally fine Zoro." Luffy said with a nervous laugh and her blush became a deeper shade of red. *" Oh god the way he's staring at me it's make blush even more than before I just hope he doesn't ask why.*" Luffyko was praying that he doesn't notice.

"Are you sure? Your really red." Zoro said and touched her cheek with is hand and that didn't help Luffy that made her heart beat as fast a drum.

"Hey Luffyko, Zoro come on your taking forever!" Yelled Chopper. When Choppwr yelled it pulled Luffyko from the trance she was in. "Wow! Luffyko you look really really hot!" Chopper yelled to Luffyko who became red again. "Are you sick? Oh no please don't be sick!" Chopper yelled and ran to Luffyko with a stethoscope at put it to her chest hearing her heart beat. "OH NO, Luffyko your hearts is beating really fast.

"I-I'm completely fine Choper just a little hungry that's all." Luffyko stuttered and was blushing and looking over her shoulder to see Zoro who started to walk to the other pirates. And Luffyko was kinda sad to see him go.

"Luffyko!" Yelled Chopper

"Yeah what?" She said to the doctor.

"I said do you wanna build a sand castle when we get to the others?" Said the doctor

"Oh yeah let's go Chopper!" Luffy yelled and started running over to the gang and Chopper had to grab onto her in order to keep up.

"Yo MossHead do you know where Luffyko is Nami wants to talk to her!" Yelled Sanji who was wearing a pair of orange trunks and smoking a cigaret while glaring at Zoro.

"She was with Chopper when I left, PlayBoy cook." Zoro said glaring at him and they were about to fight then Robin came in.

"If your looking for Luffyko." Said Robin looking up from her book and was wearing a dark pink bikini that shows a lot of bust. "She's over their getting things with Chopper." She pointed to Luffyko who was carrying and inner-tube and a shovel for the sand castle and Chopper was carrying some buckets and was wearing some floaties and was following Luffyko.

"Hey Luffyko!" Yelled Sanji to get her attention.

"Yeah Sanji, what is it!" Luffyko yelled back at him then Sanji looked at Luffyko and had a little nose bleed but then he saw Nami and almost passed out from blood loss.

"Hey Luffyko." Said Nami

"Hey butt kicker." Luffyko said still mad at Nami for kicking her out of the dressing room like that.

"Luffyko I just want to say I'm sorry for tricking you out of the dressing room... It's just that you looked so pretty and it would have been a waist for you to stay in the locker room." Nami was apologizing. Luffyko was still kinda glaring at her.

"And if my apology doesn't work I'll just have to use my secret weapon."

"Nami their is nothing you can do to ma..." Luffyko said then she stopped when Nami shower her the secret weapon. "MEAT!" Luffyko screamed with a big smile and gave her a big hug and there big chests were touching. "Oh course I can forgive you, you were just trying to help me!" She was staring at the meat the entire time she said that.

"So were cool now." Nami asks hopefully

"Of course!" Said Luffyko who was starting to eat the meat that Nami gave her.

*"Man that was a dirty move, using food to get Luffyko's forgiveness, but it was a brilliant plan that the witch came up with." Thought Zoro

Than Luffyko finished her plate of meat. "Hey Chopper ready to build a sand castle?" She said to the reindeer

"In a second Luffyko I'm trying to revive Sanji, he's lost a lot of blood." Chopper said while fanning him.

"Oh ok, I'll get everything ready." Luffyko said.

"Hey Luffyko want some... Wow." Said Usopp who is wearing tan swim trunks and a swim cap that looks kinda like his bandana with swim goggles on top of it. "You look really really good." He said with a blush on his face.

"No I don't, your just being nice." Luffyko said embarrassed

"No I'm serious. Tell her Sanji..." He looked at Sanji and saw he was still passed out. "Um Zoro tell Luffyko that's she has nothing to be embarrassed about." He asked Zoro

Zoro looked over at Luffyko and he stared to blush when she started to walk over to him. "Well, Zoro do you think I look nice?" Luffy said blushing adorably and smiling meekly.

"She looks ok I guess." He said kinda meanly and then Luffyko looked down kinda sad and was pouting.

"See Usopp I told you I looked dumb." Luffyko said sadly

"Hey Luffyko don't mind him." Usopp said to Luffyko who was trying to cheer up this captain and whisper something in her ear. "He has no taste on fashion."

Luffyko started giggling. "That's really funny Usopp, and thanks for the inner-tube thing, can it really make me float in the water and not drown?" She asks like a child.

"Yup, would I the great Usopp would lie to you?" He said like the was the most honest person in the universe.

"No I guess not." She said like a child.

Then Nami goes over to Sanji and says. "Hey Sanji I need to put some suntan lotion on," she says seductively. "You wanna help me put it on?" She says the Sanji revives.

"Of course I will! My beautiful Swan~!" He says like a perv. Then Nami lies down and unties her bikini top and is holding it to her chest. And Sanji was staring like the perv he is.

"Come on what are you waiting for Sanji, start rubbing lotion so I won't burn." Nami winked at her boyfriend.

"Ok my Beautiful Flower~." Sanji was perving out.

( When there all going swimming after Luffyko and Chopper finish their sand castle)

"Hey Luffyko you still need sunscreen!" Yelled Nami who was holding the bottle.

"No I don't Nami it's fine," she said to the red head. "Now I'm going to go in the water and have some fun, see ya!" She yelled and started running to the water but Nami grabbed her shoulder and said.

"Luffy if you don't put on sunscreen your going to burn your back and its not fun," She tried to convince her but she was really stubborn and did the only thing she could do in this situation, ask Zoro for help. "Hey Zoro!" Nami yelled at the samurai who was asleep. "WAKE UP!"

"What!?" Zoro woke up and was annoyed with her.

"I need you to rub sunscreen lotion on Luffyko so she won't get burnt." Nami said bluntly.

"What?!" Luffyko and Zoro said on unison, and Luffyko was blushing a lot, and Zoro was blushing to but it was barely noticeable.

"I'm not going to do your work Nami." Zoro said glaring at her. *"I can't rub lotion on Luffyko, it would just make things really weird and I just got over the whole bikini thing earlier.*"

Then Nami walked over to Zoro and said. "You still owe me money so you better rub lotion on Luffyko or I'm going to rise your debt by 8,000 beri!" She threatened the green haired man.

"Nami it's fine, I don't need any lotion," Luffyko was trying to get out of it like the bikini thing this morning, but Nami wouldn't let her get out of it.

"No Luffyko, your going to get burned if you don't put some on and I don't wanna hear you complain for the next week because your back hurts." She said to her captain. "So hear you go Zoro," she put the lotion in his hand and she started to walk away to Sanji. "Have ffuuunnn~!"

*"Why does Nami hate me,"she thought to herself, than it hit her. *"D-dose she know about my crush on Zoro,*" she was blushing even harder than before if that was even possible. *" Oh god I really hope not!*" Luffyko was panicky a little.

"*Damn you Nami! I'm going to get you back for this!*" thought Zoro who was walking up to Luffyko and seeing that she was blushing again and he tells her. "Luffyko I'm going to need you to untie you bikini top for a minute to put the lotion on." "* Great now I sound like Sanji." He thought to himself.

"Um Z-Zoro you know you don't have to run lotion on me I-if you don't want to." Luffyko said stuttering from embarrassment.

"No I'll do it," he said to his captain. "And besides Nami will kill me if I don't do it." He said with a smirk.

"Oh ok." She said shyly and starts to untie her bikini top and she lies down on the sand. Than Zoro squeezes the tube on to her back and she squeals." C-c-cold!" And that made her and Zoro blush. And when he was rubbing her with lotion he felt her curves and was looking at her and thought she looked like a goddess.

*"mmuu, this feels great having Zoro touch me like this is really, really nice and his hands are so strong and and arms are so muscular and his abs are great his tan god like skin is incredible to his hair looks so rugged and nice I wonder what it would feel like between my fingers.*" she was thinking about how great he looked and that make her face look as red as an apple.

"Hey Luffyko are you ok?" Zoro asks because she's really red in the face. And he was finished rubbing the lotion on her.

"Hm,y-yeah I'm fine." Luffyko was stuttering like the last time.

Than Zoro went to get her something to drink. "Here," he threw the canteen of water in her direction. Luffyko caught it. "The last thing we need it for you to get sick."

"Thanks, Zoro." Said the blushing rubber girl who started to drink the water. "Ok, here's the canteen back, now I'm gonna play in the water, see ya!" Than she got her inner-tube and put it around her waist and ran into the water and was acting like a child.

Than Zoro than went to where everybody else was at and lied down and thought about Luffyko. "* Something that's never going to change in that's chicks child state of mind.*" than he closed his eyes and returned to his nap.

Luffyko was smiling like a child. "* This is awesome! I can play in the water like everybody else now! And I won't drown as long as this thing doesn't leave my body.*" Luffyko was thinking than she looked down at her body and thought. "*I wonder why Nami wanted my to wear this bikini to this beach place, it's not like I'm going to wear it to show off my body to somebody, right." And than she changed positions in the inner tube sitting in it with her long legs out one not in the water and her butt in the water and her arms just chilling where she wanted then to go, then closed her eyes and kinda feel asleep and she was dreaming about her green haired samurai Zoro, and in this dream they were kissing and Zoro was about to tell her that he loved her when something hit her head and she woke up.

"OW!, what the hell was that!" She screamed and saw that a bird accidentally dropped one if the rocks he was carrying on his way to this nest. "Man that hurt." Than she remembered her dream and started blushing and said because nobody could hear her. "You need to stop this Luffyko, Zoro's never going to think about you in that way." She said disappoint but what she didn't know, she was being watch by some creepy looking fish. The fishes kinda looked like plagiarized water type Pokemon so please use your imagination.

The lead fish named Kasumi. "Well well well lookie what we've got here," Said Kasumi "It looks like we've found your newest item to our collection." He said with his shark teeth.

"Yeah your right I mean look at the way it enhances her body, I mean look at those curves and that ass, WOW~." Said Hentai with hearts in his eyes.

"This is like the tenth time this week you've said that Hentai, if I didn't know any better it sounds like your turning into a human pervert." Said Ame.

"Says the fish who wanted to go and check out some of the little human boys." Said Hentai. "You're just as bad as I am." He said with a fishy smirk.

"Quiet!" Said Kasumi. "We're going to need to destroy the circle thing in order to get her suit, now does any one have any ideas to do so?" He said like a general.

"Sir I think we should just bit her so she'll fall into the water." Said Sushi

"No you idiot," said Hentai "I'm going to bit it and see what happens." He said and than ignoring everybody else he saw up and bit Luffyko's inner-tub in several places and it started to sunk but Luffyko was still thinking about Zoro and didn't really notice until her boobs were in the water.

"Wow Hentai, for once on of your stupid plans actually worked." Said Ame who was shocked.

"Oh shut up you cat." Says Hentai in an annoyed tone. Than they start to fight.

"Shup up!" Than they stopped fighting and listened to Kasumi. "Let's get what we came her for guys, for some reason this girl with the straw hat's bikini looks better than all of the others we've taken over the years.

Than back with Luffyko who was starting to drown and fish were taking their plan into action. "Ame, Sushi you take the bottoms, Hentai and I will untie the top, understood." Yes sir the other fish said.

"AAAHHH, help me I'm drowning!" Luffyko was panicking and started to feel something touch her and before she new if she was completely naked but was too busy trying to live to notice.

(Now on the beach)

"Hey MossHead where the hell are you going?" Said Sanji

"To the changing rooms, I'm tired of swimming and want to go in the woods and practice, is that a problem for you, Eyebrows." Said Zoro too Sanji who were glaring at each other.

"Guys stop fighting." Said Nami. "We're on vacation just relax for once." Said Nami who was laying next to Sanji.

"Of course Nami~ Anything for you." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes and was doing his noddle dance.

"* Man he's a bigger idiot Than I thought if that's even possible.*" than Zoro went to the men's locker room and started to wear his normal clothes, He wore his white T-shirt that had the three top buttons undone, dark green trousers that were tucked in black boots, a light green haramaki around his waist. Then he got his three swords and went into the woods and started to train,

than he heard screams for help. And than he went to an edge of a cliff and saw a figure in the water but he couldn't make it out than he squinted his eyes and saw the straw hat and that he knew it was Luffyko avd she was drowning, and without a second hesitation he jumped into the water a d swam to save Luffyko. "*Luffyko you better be alive when I get their or I will never forgive you.*" Zoro thought worriedly.

"*nobody knows in out here and I can barely breath, but I'm not going to give up without a fight!*" Luffyko thought and she tried to go up but to no avail she was staring to sink but than she saw a hand and grabbed it avd it pulled her to the surface, and she opened her eyes avd saw it was Zoro. "Zoro! I'm so happy to see you!" Luffyko said with a smile avd gave him the biggest hug ever, but Zoro was blushing like a mad man when he looked at her but she didn't notice but then when she gave Zoro that hug she felt her bear chest touching this shirt and it tickled her and than Luffyko looked down at herself only to realize she was butt naked and only had her straw hat at to cover her. "EEKKK! Don't look Zoro!" Luffyko screamed and tried to cover Zoro's eyes with her hat but she accidentally pushed Zoro into the water and he was struggling to get his air his arms were moving around like crazy, and than his hands touched two things that were really soft and really big and he squeezed them only to hear Luffyko scream even more with Zoro touching and squeezing her big boobs and she wasn't mad just kinda turned on by the man she has a crush on touching her even if its just an accident.

"Hey guys looks like this guy is trying to play with this woman too." Said Hentai. With Luffyko bikini bottoms in his teeth.

"Looks like your right Hentai, two things right in one day must be a new record for you." Said Ame mockingly.

"Wanna help them?" Sushi said "Let's create a big wave so they can be alone together and be with each other." Said sushi

They all gave each other a glance and decided to do it and Kasumi would agree to anything because when he got a bikini top he was the biggest pushover in the world. Than their eyes started to glow and they made a big wave to pickup a naked Luffyko and an embarrassed Zoro.

"AAAHHH! What is this thing!?" Yelled Luffyko

"How the hell should I know!" Zoro yelled back.

And they were thrown into an uninhabited part of this island with almost nothing.

I hope you all enjoyed it and of you have any suggestion please let me know. See ya in a week or two. And check out my other story Fem Natsu Fairy Tail. See Ya~


	2. Unknown Forest and Adorable New Friend

Hey my fans thanks for the likes and I special thanks to WhatifStoryTeller with help so enjoy and review.

To Recap

Luffyko was playing in the water when some perverted fish spotted a beautiful girl in a skinny bikini and they wanted it so they took it and she was drowning, than Zoro heard her cries and swam to save her and when he does he discovers she's naked and the fish push them to uninhabited part of the island. Now on to the show.

**(On the shore in the morning after the wave.)**

Zoro's waking up in the shore and thought. "*God damn it! What the hell was that!*" And he looks all around his surroundings and notices that the resorts and restaurants weren't their and he couldn't see the ship. Than he heard a loud noise in the forest. "Aahh!"

_ "*Somebody's in trouble!*"_ Zoro thought and ran to the noise. And he was still running in the forest and was still hearing this person who needed help.

"Aahh!" Yelled the person.

Than he heard the person clearly but couldn't see them.

"Aahh~ I'm ssoo hungry!" It turns out that it was Luffyko who was up in a tree trying to get some fruits but there wasn't any in this tree.

"Luffyko?!" Zoro yelled in shock that she was hear and that his captain was in a tree.

"Hu?" Than she lost her footing on the tree and fell out of it and landed on her face. "Aahh! Owch~ that hurt!" Luffyko screamed and saw Zoro's head and than she realized that she was still naked and ran behind the tree hoping that he couldn't see anything.

"Luffyko are you ok?" Zoro asked the captain and was walking over to her.

"Yeah!"Luffyko yelled to Zoro. "I-I'm fine just don't come any further." Luffyko was blushing.

Zoro was confused. _'Luffyko usually tackles me when ever she sees me? I wonder why.'_ Than he remembered what happened in the ocean and started to blush. _'God Damn It!' _

Luffyko was behind the tree her whole fave was as red as an apple. _'God Damn It! Why couldn't it have been Nami or Robin even Sanji would have been better than Zoro, man this is so not cool Zoro is never going to see as anything more than his captain and best friend.'_

Than Zoro interrupted her thought. "Hey Luffyko," she than turned her head and Zoro threw his shirt to her and she caught it with her gum-gum hand. "Here, use this." Zoro was also blushing.

Luffyko looked at Zoro's white shirt and blushed and put it on her naked body and inhaled his scent which was a nice musky smell with a hint of booze and she loved it.

Luffyko came out from behind the tree, and a large blush covered her cheeks, and her hourglass figure is hidden under Zoro's big shirt but you can still she her massive cleavage from the shirt. Her hair messy but covered by her hat.

Zoro look at Luffyko and thought she looked like a goddess and was blushing and turned his head and said. "Let's get back to the others."

Luffyko looked down. "Ok, Zoro." She was still blushing and walked over to him and jumped on his back. "Let's go!" She said still blushing with a smile.

Zoro was blushing like crazy. "Get off me, idiot!"

Luffyko pouted and said. "But I'm tired and hungry~." Luffyko was telling the swordsman.

Zoro was getting annoyed and uncomfortable because he realized that she's wearing just a shirt and her hat. "Damn! You can walk on you own legs Luffyko!"

She tightened her grip on him. "Please~ Zoro!" She begged. "It's only for a little while until we find the others or meat."

Zoro grunted. "Ok, fine!" He said to his rubber captain.

Luffyko was beaming. "Thanks Zoro!" She with her infamous smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Zoro blushed like crazy after she did that. Than Luffyko realized what she did and started to panic a little bit. "I-I'm sorry Zoro, I was just happy that you w-were going to help me and I.." She was interrupted by Zoro.

"It's fine Luffyko," he was blushing like a mad man. "Let's just go."

"Ok."

(**After walking in the forest for 45 minutes**)

"Hey, hey, Zoro hey." Luffyko was whispering to Zoro.

Zoro was getting pissed off at Luffyko. "What now Luffyko?!"

"I was just wondering why is your hair green?" Luffyko asked the swordsman.

Zoro stopped in his tracks. And Luffyko was confused.

"Um Zoro, is something wrong?" She asked him.

Than something started to move in the trees.

"Something's following us." Zoro said to Luffyko.

Luffyko was confused. "What do you mean someone's..." Luffyko said out loud than Zoro covered her mouth with his hand.

"You need to be quiet Luffyko, or else we can see where their going to attack from." He whispered to his captain.

Than it came out of the shadows and Zoro got out his swords and was ready to attack it.

It was a(n) a tiny elephant that was the size if a puppy.

"Aw~ it's so cute!" Luffyko exclaimed and got off from Zoro's back.

"Hu, what the hell is that thing?" Zoro said annoyed.

"I don't know but it looks good." She licked her lips.

It started to do a little dance it was so adorable.

Now Luffyko stared to feel bad about wanting to eat it. Then the elephant stopped dancing and bowed. And it has little red marking that look so cute.

Luffyko than picked it up and gave the elephant a big hug. "Your one if the coolest things I've ever scene."

The elephant than blew his trunk out if happiness.

Zoro than smirked. _'This idiot is something special.'_

Luffyko than was asking the elephant a series if questions. "Hey elephant I have some question for you?"

"Phew!" (Ok)

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Phew phew phew!" (Boy)

"Cool! Now do you know where any food is?" Luffyko asked him.

"Phew!" He pointed left with his fluffy tail.

Zoro was amazed that she understood the animal. "Luffyko how the hell can you talk to that thing?"

Luffyko turned to him and said. "It's not that hard I just know for some reason, and Ace is a boy."

"Ace?" Zoro said skeptically.

Luffyko was blushing. "Oh yeah, I named him Ace because I think it's a good name for him, right Ace."

Ace than ran over to Luffyko and was cuddling to her.

Luffyko was than giggling. "See he likes it. Now lets go and get some food!" Ace lead the way and Luffyko grabbed Zoro's hand to where Ace was heading.

Their was a bunch of trees with apples, oranges, and bananas...ect

Luffyko was smiling and then she jumped into one of the trees and knocked down a bunch of fruit. And Luffyko, Zoro and Ace were eating until their are full.

Zoro is passed out on the ground sleeping and so is Ace.

Luffyko was just woke up and decided to eat and orange, than when she peeled it and it sprayed all over Zoro's white shirt leaving a gigantic stain.

"Aw man!" Luffyko screamed and than covered her mouth. And Ace started to move around that fell back asleep. "_Aw crap what am I going to do?! Zoro is going to be so mad at me, I need to clean this.*_" Luffyko thought panicky.

She than looked up and saw something rise in the air. "What's that?" Luffyko whispered and walked over the bushes and a little hot spring.

"Wow, this looks awesome." Luffyko smiled than she took her hat and put it behind her head, then she cupped the water and splashed it onto her face. "This water feels nice."

Luffyko than took off Zoro's shirt and and started to wash the stain and after she was done she placed it on a branch for it to dry. And she decided to take a bath. "Ah~ this feels amazing!" She starts to rub her scalp and she's humming a song.

_As a kid_

_ I never stopped _

_ Searching for a great treasure _

_ I had a map in my mind, _

_ that I new would lead me_

_ Left to find my way to that place _

_ Before anyone could beat me _

_ The promise land was in my grasp and I wouldn't let go_

Luffyko is done singing, their was a loud ruffling coming from the forest and something cane right to her.

(Phew phew phew!) Ace cane running into the hot spring and started swimming.

"Aw~ hey Ace, you wanna take a bath with me?" Luffyko was smiling at him. Then Ace gathered water into his trunk and sprayed it into the air. "I guess that's a yes than."

"God damn it Ace! Where the hell are you!" Zoro yelled because when he woke up and Ace ran into the woods looking for Luffyko. And than he heard Ace and ran over their but he tripped on a root and fell into a hot spring and he landed into something soft and squishy. _'What the hell was that!'_ He looks up and sees Luffyko with her face extremely red and looked like she couldn't move.

"Um.. Luffyko I'm..." Zoro started to apologize but was still in shock that Luffyko was not freaking out.

Luffyko was so surprised by this she didn't know what to say or do. "Z-Zoro c-c-could you please move away from m..."

Then something happened, Ace thought it would be funny to spray Luffyko in the back if the head and with the force of the blast, Luffyko and Zoro kissed.

This all for this time folks, because I need to work on my other stories and schools coming up. So see ya next time! ;) And don't forget I live feedback.


End file.
